In Biology Class
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan Naruto saat pelajaran biologi. Just drabble fic. Warning: Little Shouen ai


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**IN BIOLOGY CLASS**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : A liitle Shounen Ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Humor Garing **

"Jadi seperti itulah, pembuahan manusia akan terjadi saat sperma bertemu dengan sel telur di dalam rahim sang ibu. Setelah itu akan terbentuk janin dan janin tersebut akan mempunyai nyawa setelah berusia tiga bulan. Janin tersebut akan berkembang menjadi calon bayi hingga pada usia sembilan bulan, setelah itu sang ibu akan melahirkan calon bayi tersebut." jelas Kurenai sensei, sang guru biologi yang sedang menjelaskan materi mengenai perkembangbiakan manusia di kelas XA.

Murid-murid hanya diam mendengar penjelasan dari sensei mereka. Suasana sangat hening, seakan memancarkan aura keseriusan dari kegiatan belajar mengajar itu, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, bisa dilihat perubahan di wajah beberapa murid -terutama murid berjenis kelamin laki-laki - yang entah kenapa berubah warna menjadi merah. Bahkan ada yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, hanya mereka yang tahu. Keheningan itu terus berlangsung sampai tiba-tiba Naruto mengacungkan tangannya "Sensei, aku ada pertanyaan!" 

Kurenai mengarahkan pandangan sedikit aneh dan terkejut ke arah Naruto. Pasalnya, sepanjang sepengatuhan Kurenai, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun bertanya saat pelajaran. Eeitts, tapi jangan salah kira itu karena otak Naruto yang di atas rata-rata. Justru karena Naruto tidak pernah ambil pusing terhadap yang namanya pelajaran, materi yang dijelaskan hanya dianggap angin lalu saja. Istilah kerennya masuk telinga kiri, keluar mental lagi dari telinga kiri (?). Lalu ada angin apa tiba-tiba Naruto -dengan penuh semangat- untuk pertama kalinya terlihat antusias dalam pelajaran, bahkan sampai bertanya?

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Namikaze?" balas Kurenai setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ano sensei, kapan kita akan praktek untuk perkembangbiakan manusia ini?"

**SIIINNGGG...**

Satu detik

Tiga puluh detik

Satu menit

Tiga menit

Lima menit

"Pra... Praktek?"

"Iya sensei. Minggu lalu kan kita sudah praktek untuk perkembangbiakan tumbuhan (dengan cara mencangkok). Minggu sebelumya saat perkembangbiakan hewan, kita juga meneliti anak katak yang lahir dari telur. Lalu untuk perkembangbiakan manusia kapan kita prakteknya sensei?"

**SIIINNGGGG...**

Lagi-lagi suasana hening. Kurenai bahkan sampai melongo mendengar pertanyaan -yang entah terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh- dari seorang Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Ehh... Ehem. Kita tidak akan ada praktek untuk perkembangbiakan manusia ini, Namikaze."

"Lho? Kenapa sensei? Untuk perkembangbiakan tumbuhan dan hewan kita ada praktek. Kenapa untuk manusia tidak ada praktek bagaimana caranya sperma bertemu dengan sel telur? Itu kan tidak adil."

**SIIINNGGGG...**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Sedetik kemudian terdengan ledakan tawa dari seluruh murid di kelas. Naruto semakin bingung dengan wajah bodohnya melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

BLETAK!

"Aduuhh Kiba! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku! Sakit tahu!" erang Naruto yang mendapat jitakan dari teman sebangkunya itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau itu terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sih!" geram Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengan kepalanya. Ia benat-benar tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya sahabatnya ini memang terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh?

"Arrghhh! Aku tidak bodoh Kiba! Memang apa salahnya kalau aku minta diadakan praktek untuk perkembangbiakan manusia? Aku kan penasaran bagaimana caranya sperma bertemu dengan sel telur!"

"Ckk.. Dasar baka dobe!" dengus Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Naruto dan Kiba.

"A... Apa kau bilang? Dasar Teme! Memangnya kau tahu sendiri tahu bagaimana caranya sperma bertemu dengan sel telur?"

"Tentu saja. Otakku tidak bodoh sepertimu dobe."

"TEEMMEE..."

"Sudah! Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, Uchiha! Namikaze!"

KRIINGGG...

"Haah, baiklah. Hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kalian boleh pulang. Selamat siang!" ujar Kurenai seraya meninggalkan kelas. Para murid pun bergegas untuk pulang sambil sekali-sekali tertawa cekikikan mengingat pertanyaan yang kelewat polos dann bodoh dari Naruto.

"Nee.. Teme. Sebenarnya apa yang salah sih dari pertanyaanku? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu bagaimana caranya sperma bertemu dengan sel telur."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di wajah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Kau yang memintanya. Jadi jangan menyesal dan protes apapun padaku nanti."

Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto menuju rumahnya. Sepertinya Naruto akan mendapat pengetahuan dan pengalaman baru dari sang Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

END

Gaje? Jelek? Aneh? Gomenasai Minna. Saya mengetik ini sebagai selingan sambil menunggu kuliah. Maaf kalau seandainya ada kesamaan ide dengan fic lain. Ini hanya kenangan saya saat belajar biologi saat SMP, ada teman cowok saya yang benar-benar menanyakan hal yang ditanyakan Naruto. Saya masih ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya ^^. Maaf juga kalau ada info yang salah dari fic ini. Silahkan dikritik lewat review...

So, bersediakah mereview fic gaje dan aneh ini?


End file.
